A Clem x Luke Story
by wigedangel98
Summary: (Older Clem) Clem: 19 Luke:20 Clementine was 11 when Lee found her


It's been over a year since Omid was shot, almost two years since I had to shoot Lee. Christa last her baby and basically gave up. Me and Christa are sitting at a fire that's barley lit.

"Christa. Talk to me" I say to her

She sighs and stands up. She walks to the fire and bends over it and pokes it with a stick.

"Look at this...it's pathetic. The woods to wet to burn. There's more smoke than flame. At this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast."

"It's ok. I can wait" I say to her. I've gone longer without.

"No it's not ok. Find something that'll burn maybe. I dunno. Won't be easy in the dark and in the rain. You should be dong this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm…it's something you need to have to be able to do, Clementine. Otherwise..."

"You die. Yeah I get it" I say "We shouldn't build a big fire. It would cause to much trouble"

"I know Clementine" she says

A gust of cold air hits me and I wrap my arms around myself.

"I'm freezing"

"You think this is bad wait to we get to Wellington, then talk to me about cold. If we make it. We still have a couple had months ahead of us. This rain will turn to sleet, than ice, then snow. It won't be easy"

"Is it safe there?"

"Safer than here because of the cold. Or so that's what they say. We just need to keep moving north"

A silence hangs over us. I watch the flames dance as they start to die out.

"I miss Lee" I say and look down at my feet. Christa sends me a sad glance.

"I'm sure you do"

She sighs again and stands up.

"I'm going to go look for more wood. You just keep the fire lit" she says as she walks into the woods.

I sit there for a moment trying to think of something that'll help me. My lighter in my backpack! I sigh and stand up. I walk to the other side of the log and pull out my bag. I open it and the first thing I see is a picture of Lee. I pick it up and look at it. Tears start to form at the brim of my eyes. Before I can start crying I put the picture into my back pocket. The next thing I see is the picture of Kenny, Katjja, and Duck. I chuckle to myself about how poorly it's drawn. I fold it up and put it in my pocket. Then I find my lighter. I take it and put it I. My pocket. I close my bag and put it back in the log. I sit down in front of the fire and grab the peace of wood Christa was sitting on. I throw into the fire and light it. At that moment I hear yelling from the woods. I jump up and as quietly as I can be sneak over to the voices.

"Don't fucking lie to us!"

"Who do you think your foolin'?"

"Give us the truth and you don't get hurt!"

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Where's the rest of your group?!"

I gasp as I see Christa surrounded by three men.

"I-I'm by myself!"

"Bullshit"

"She's lying"

"Cut the shit, lady!"

"It's...It's just me"

"Come on guys"

I pick up a rock and throw it at one of the men.

"Christa run!" I yell. As the men are stunned she makes a run for it.

"Hey!"

I start to run threw the forest as fast as I can. I run u tillcI think I lost them. But just in case I hide behind a tree.

"Get the fuck over here! Now! MotherFUCKER!"

I wait till he's not looking and make a run for a big rock. He sees me so I keep running. A giant tree log is in the way so I slide under it. I pick myself up and run. I see a walker in front of me but I doge it. The man runs up and shoves the walker to the ground and smashes its face in. I take this opening to pull a branch off a nearby tree. He runs at me but I doge, he comes after me again but I stab him with the stick. I take off and run. I fall and almost slide off into the river. The man grabs me holds me off the ground. I bite his thumb until it falls off. He drops me and I try to crawl into a log. But he grabs my leg. I kick him a couple times but he still is able to pull me out. As he drags me I wrap my hands around a standing tree. He keeps pulling and one again succeeds. He holds me down with his foot. I start to panick and try to fight back. A walker comes up behind him a I push him off. He gets eaten by that walker. I crawl to the very edge and look around. I'm surround by walkers. I pick up a rock and throw it at the nearest one. This sends me into the lake below.


End file.
